


Boss

by dyoungihart



Category: NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungihart/pseuds/dyoungihart
Summary: In where Kim Doyoung had accidentally caught and recorded Johnny Seo having a transaction and thats when Doyoung's life turn up side down
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Doyoung's pov

"Doie-hyung! Can you do me a favor?" Jeno asked me as he saw me drinking coffee.Of course,Lee Jeno being my favorite intern did not mind doing a favor for him but..

"Mhmmm...I was actually going to Donghyun hyung's house but I can do the favor though if it is really important." As I said those words,Jeno smiled creepily with a glint in his eyes,which was weird because when Jeno smiles, his eyes disappear.

Where did my innocent child gone to?

"Yes Hyung! Its really really really important for me!" He said,pouting.

"What is it though?" I asked,feeling suspicious about Jeno's actions.

"Can you follow Johnny Seo-Hyung!are you ok?!" I choked up at my coffee in shock.

Johnny Seo is not an easy man to follow and find secrets about him. Its really hard. Like solving math problems.I already asked my colleagues about that when they were the one who was stalking him. Whats wrong with Chittaphon and gave Jeno this task?!

Jeno must have sense my distress and anger." I personally asked Ten hyung about it Doie hyung I am curious about him!" He said.

"Why are you curious then?" I said, attempting not to give in without a fight.

"Because I learned its been years that Johnny Suh had a rumor and I remember that rumor was Mr.Suh was marrying someone so I was really curious about it! Unfortunately, I am just an intern." He said sadly.

"When did you learned that? "

"About 3 hours ago..?" Jeno said,pouting.

I mentally prepared myself for the puppy eyes Jeno will send me when I say I cant do the favor he's asking but Goddamn it, I suddenly cant say it when I saw him being anxious about my answer because he looks cute.

Im too soft for this kid.

"Hyung, Please..!!! Ten-hyung said that Johnny Seo is one of the top searches in the web last 3 hours because Johhny Seo had a dating rumor with Kim Jungwoo,the chaebol."He said ending it with pout. "That is why Im curious about him. Its been 5 years since he was known worldwide and this is the only time he was caught into a scandal."He explained.

"Fine..but just because of you Jeno."I groaned as Jeno let out a cute little whoop of victory.

Chittaphon used his remaining brain cells right this time..He used my favorite child,Jeno.

I sigh."Welp,I guess I can afford to be busy."

-+-

I was tired because of stalking Johnny Seo. Sure, in his biodata it has all the basic information but since i work for Dispatch, i need THE Information, the juicy ones in fact.

So past few days has been too rough for me.

Just all because of that CEO!

Lets just say that the female security guard can identify me after countless times I had been discovered by her. Even the secret camera was caught by her, so lets just say Kim Dahyun is really good at her job.

Jaehyun looked at me in sympathy." I still dont know why you are stalking Johnny Seo but you are so stressed because of it...How about you go home and rest for the rest of the day?"He said." I'm no Mark but Im absolutely capable in managing the restaurant."He added helpfully.

I stared at him in shock." This is the first time you talk like that Jung Jaehyun!" I said in awe." Im so proud of you,keep it up and maybe you'll get laid!"

In return,Jaehyun gave me a dark glare that made me laugh so hard while getting out of his restaurant.

When I opened the door to my house, I was greeted by Ten and went to the couch to watch netflix and chill for the time being.

In the middle of the movie,I was disturbed by Ten's loud footsteps that I went to his room.

"Doyoung,Catch!" Ten shouted when he saw me entering and threw the unknown object which luckily, I catched safely yet it was so rude that there was no effin warning like, who does that?

"Ten,what the hell? Why are you just throwing a random object at me?!" Ten looked at me like I was insane. Ten is also a member of dispatch like me so we dig out the hot tea like Finding who's dating who and a good example of that was Bae Joohyun and Kang Seulgi being Official.

It made my lesbian heart soar becuase of happiness.

I sigh. That was the old good times.

"Doyoung!!"Ten screamed,snapping out of my state.

"What?!" I also screamed back to him because thats how we communicate.

"Dude, first of all, Chill. Second,this is your chance to meet Johnny Seo!" Ten Shouted in Glee and waved the i.d infront of me while I proccessed the information.

"How can I chill when you used Jeno to make me handle this issue?!" I demanded,making Ten roll his eyes at me.

"Dude,it was only a matter of time before it passed to you."Ten agrued. " I just only sped it up."

I rolled my eyes." So what about this?"I held up the I.D that Ten rudely thrown at me.

Ten shrugged." It was Kun. He was managing the reporters who can interview Mr.Suh about the scandal and I kinda told him that I needed it..?" He answered with  
a cheeky smile.

"Thanks bro,I owe you" I said and hugged him and thought about what I said and added" especially Kun."

"Yeah,no homo though" Ten jokingly said,making us laugh.

Finally! Tommorow I can find out what is your secrets Johnny Seo..just you wait and see.


	2. Day of the conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Ten bffs ft. Kun

Chapter two - The Day of the conference pt.1

Doyoung's pov

They say time is flies too fast.

I guess its true, I thought as I stared at the i.d at the top of my drawer that will make me pass the security. Its been..what? A week since I gotten an I.D as a reporter from Ten and its the day when We get to ask about The rumors.

Its a usual busy day but I can't help but think that my life is getting weirder.

"The conference that Johnny Seo will attend is surely to be packed if you arrived just in time so better get out of that bed Kim Doyoung! Remember that the conference will start at 10 am" Ten shouted,making me groan." I cant buy you ice cream everytime you didnt get any info about Johnny Seo!" He shouted, making my eyes roll. 

"Its 7am!"I shouted.

"Remember that Traffic is a bitch Dons!" Ten sassed.

"You are bitchier!"

"Why,thank you!"

I raised my eyebrow at his reply." That was not a compliment.."

Ten shrugged. " That was sarcasm." He pointed his index finger towards me." And you mister, needs to tidy up because people will be lining up just to make sure to get some tea from Mr.Suh himself."He added then left my room.

I went to fix my bed as Ten is annoyingly right.

Then I proceeded to wash and groom myself as I need to look as one of the common reporters or journalist.

"Doyoung hurry up!!" Ten screamed.

Was that necceccary to shout at an ungodly hour?

"Fine,just dont shout,or much better,dont talk,its irritating my ears!"I said as I go out of my room to eat breakfast,mentally preparing for what I call a rough long ass day.

《》

The ride to building where the conference being held was truly a disaster.

First,we got a ticket for being too fast.Second,we almost bumped into a car that.Lastly,My hair was was a mess.

Ten was too excited into meeting Johnny Seo.

When we entered the building,Ten was right( though I will never say it out loud ) that it will be full of people.The flaw was, it was early.We Almost did not get in if Kun didn't saw us.

To thank Kun for that, I left him with Ten to give them privacy.

I went to the bathroom to groom myself up a little ( since my hair is still a mess )when I heard loud footsteps nearing the door of the bathroom and me, being me hid and locked myself to the nearest vacant cubicle.

"Boss says that we should cover the whole floor for the guest." Man 1 said.

"Yeah but make sure that no one gets into what our boss had planned." Man 2

" If it wasn't for Kim Jungwoo,Boss would had already gone to the base at Chicago." Man 1

"Chill Mark, Kim Jungwoo just liked our Boss for a long time that he decided to spread rumors."Man 2 said.

'Mark'(?) Scoffed and said"True,and lets go back to the conference."

I realized that I didn't breath when listening to their conversation.

It was so weird that I can help but do some thoeries that may help me know who the heck is Johnny Seo and what are his secrets.

Oh crap.

The conference!

I quickly got the hell out the bathroom and dashed into the conference where luckily, it haven't started.

Ten gave me his usual 'bish where da hell did you went' look when I took a seat beside him. Me being a good friend ignored his approach.

Then,I felt pain in my head that it was hard to breathe for seconds before it disappered.

Ten look worried." Are you okay?" he whispered.

I managed to give him a weak nod.

I swept my eyes all over the conference room,hoping i did not create any attention.

To my relief, no one was paying attention as they were busy waiting or readying their questions to Mr.Suh.

Except for Kun.

He was staring at me intently,looking at me weirdly.

I averted my eyes, as my heartbeat nearly went still when I saw him looking at me.

"Doyoung-" Ten was cut off by the doors opening.

It was the start of the conference and Johnny Seo came out of a door....

And time just effin stop when I saw Johnny Suh.

Johnny Seo was more handsome than some stolen pictures.

Damn.

What a fine specimen.

I stared at him,ignoring the looks Ten is giving to me.


End file.
